<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Titled Beans by jyuanka, MurderBaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204694">Titled Beans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuanka/pseuds/jyuanka'>jyuanka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderBaby/pseuds/MurderBaby'>MurderBaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuanka/pseuds/jyuanka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderBaby/pseuds/MurderBaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, beans aren’t simple; you’ve been deceived, and not for the first time.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Titled Beans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beans nen allows you to</p><p>slice off parts of him to eat.</p><p> </p><p>but what happens when you Eat Him</p><p>Only He Knows</p><p> </p><p>He Can Be Boiled for 5 Hours And Not Grow Soft.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> what is he? is he human? is he a bioengineered servant? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeah there's no answers and if you ask for answers you're really The Beans.</p><p>He answers to no one, least of all you.</p><p>You might say does not Beans answer to Netero but if you were to say such to Netero Netero would just do that old man perv laugh and say</p><p>I never tell that little guy what to do. He just does it.</p><p> </p><p>He just does it.</p><p> </p><p>Cheadle is like wow, what an efficient helper beans is. I have so much respect for him, as he sits in the corner of the room behind her focus. Awaiting, and She Never Knows</p><p>there's Zetsu, and then there's Beans.</p><p> </p><p>The reason there is gentle animosity between Ging and Beans is Ging has come close to knowing.</p><p>Ging decided to tell himself the mystery was not worth solving, was too simple, better to let others enjoy it, but Ging is actually just ashamed of his failure and unable to face reality.</p><p> </p><p>Pariston and Beans are unable to exist in the same time, if you ever see them together one or the other is phasing in and out of this plane of existence</p><p>blinking so fast you can't tell, like how you don't know a TV flickers till you take a picture.</p><p> </p><p>beans is completely undetectable. he is nowhere and everywhere</p><p>
  <em> he sees. and he forgives. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beans never checks his phone, yet he always replies quickly and politely to emails.</p><p> </p><p>every year and on all holidays he sends his family lovely postcards, but no one knows where he comes from or his last name.</p><p> </p><p>He disappears during Golden Week</p><p>but no one sees him leave or return</p><p>for he's always the first to the office and the last out at night.</p><p> </p><p>Beans' accent is impossible to place. he speaks in all accents, and in no accent. he is multilingual, but no one knows his mother tongue.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Is it clothes?</p><p>Or just</p><p>his skin</p><p>no one knows, no one asks.</p><p>He never eats but will sip tea sometimes</p><p>but the cup is actually empty.</p><p> </p><p>beans knows all secrets. he has observed them all. he has love to encompass everyone. </p><p> </p><p>he has been here before netero, before the association, and he will remain after them.</p><p> </p><p>Beans has been there to witness all of Hisoka's murders</p><p>he keeps a running tally on a clipboard</p><p>a clipboard that nobody has actually seen but are sure they must have seen at one point.</p><p> </p><p>memories are hazy</p><p> </p><p>beans slips out of hand</p><p> </p><p>he is an elusive figure.</p><p> </p><p>He has a clipboard but there's no paper clipped to it</p><p>there is no clip</p><p>"you are the clip," he says, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Beans keeps a little bonsai in his office</p><p>it's eventually dated by a hunter with some kind of esoteric nen power for doing such a thing</p><p>it's 130,000 years old.</p><p> </p><p>when asked about it, he says it was a gift to his parents at his birth</p><p>they laugh, thinking it a joke.</p><p> </p><p>it’s not a joke.</p><p> </p><p>He tips his head, wondering why they laugh</p><p> </p><p>he prides himself on his self-esteem, but the hurt is real</p><p>maybe he's just being too sensitive. he always tells himself that</p><p>they are good people, he says.</p><p> </p><p>at night, he waters the bonsai, and wishes himself a happy birthday.</p><hr/><p>[ <a href="https://www.shatnerchatner.com/p/possibly-explicable-things-people?token=eyJ1c2VyX2lkIjoyNDA5ODQsInBvc3RfaWQiOjQ1OTg2MCwiXyI6IitvQlh5IiwiaWF0IjoxNTg5NTY3MzU2LCJleHAiOjE1ODk1NzA5NTYsImlzcyI6InB1Yi01Iiwic3ViIjoicG9zdC1yZWFjdGlvbiJ9.Wi5PGjqwXRWIyDKSnD2ckcVBQxxGqLIrZgBCVDy8ecg">inspiration</a> ]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>